For the end and a Second chance
by riyanna phoenixchild
Summary: The final fight has come. In a desperate attempt to win Harry does a spell which ends his life, but might give him a second chance at life as well. WIP. HPLOTR
1. Chapter 1 Worthy

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing except the plot that has been trying to escape my mind for weeks. The rest belongs to Rowling en Tolkien.

This is my first story ever, and I'm in this to get my creative energy out. And to learn of course so feedback is very much appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 1: Worthy

Harry ran. The only thing he could see at this moment were flashes of trees and sometimes dark shadows of the death eaters that were following them. He could hear his own heart pounding in his ears.

They had been running for Merlin knows how long.

* * *

Flashback:

"_Are you sure this is the last one, Harry" Ron asked. "I am Ron, as sure as I can be" Hermione turned around from the wall she had been looking at. "I think I found something" Harry and Ron turned to her and started scrutinising the patch of wall Hermione had been looking at. "I don't see anything" "Oh honestly Ronald, you should not look at the wall but at the magic covering the wall" Ron cast a magic sight spell and gasped at the myriad of dark colours revealed to him. _

_"Bloody hell, I think we found it". Harry looked at him incredulously "No really, Ronald". "You don't have to mock me you know" Ron shot back grumpily but with humour in his eyes. "Oh honestly, boys" Hermione scolded them both as she started on the to dismantle the spells on the wall. _

_Once they got past the traps layered in the spells on the wall, getting to the horcrux had been surprisingly easy, there were no further traps or hidden enemies. They soon found out why._

_As soon as Harry touched the horcrux, death eaters started apparating in. The trio tried to apparate out but the wards were set to only let those with dark marks past them. _

"_Distract them long enough for me to destroy the horcrux" Harry's tone changing to that of a leader. Hermoine and Ron did as they were told and started to fire curses at their enemies, while trying to shield Harry. _

_Harry meanwhile was trying to figure out how to destroy the soul-container. A memory suddenly popped into his head. "This is a few drops of basilisk venom, Potter. Do not, and I repeat do not waste it!" Moody had given it to him just before grimmould place had been destroyed, how could he have forgotten. _

_Swiftly fishing the small flask out of one of his numerous pockets he smashed the bottle on the horcrux._

_Ravenclaw's tiara was no more._

_The trio having done what they came for, escaped trough the place they came from, the wall. _

_They ran._

_End flashback_

* * *

Turning his head a bit he saw that Hermione was still following him, Ron was a bit ahead of them.

Just as Harry thought they were loosing their deadly followers a death eater jumped from behind a tree, but Ron reacted fast and shot him down with a well placed bludgeoning hex.

They kept on running even though all three of them were nearing the end of their strengths.

Suddenly he heard a scream. Turning his head a bit he saw what he most feared at this moment. He saw Hermione being shot down by a blasting curse.

"Mione" Harry cried. He stopped and ran to her. Even as he did this he heard Ron screaming his name. The only thing that saved his life at that moment was the heavy training he and his two best friends had undergone the past few months. He ducked, rolled, sprang up and fired two confringo curses towards the place he had felt the spells coming from.

Harry heard Ron giving a scream as he found out that Hermione was dead. The blasting curse had hit the main artery trough her stomach. Harry dared not to look at her even as tears ran down his face. He shot more curses at the death eaters that were now coming closer.

He ducked a few curses and threw a shield up. He tried to give Ron some time to pay his respects to the girl his heart belonged to. His shield fell under heavy spellfire. The same moment Ron had come to stand beside him. Ron immediately fired some curses. They looked at each other and a look of understanding passes between them. If they were going to die they would at least do it standing and they would take as many of the bastards with them as they could.

"For Hermione, for my love" Ron said to Harry. Harry for the first time looked behind him as Ron fired more curses towards the death eaters. "For my sister" he whispered. More tears sprung in his eyes but he held them back and a hard look came over his face. He turned back to the fight, drew his sword, the rubies of the sword of Gryffindor glinting in the last rays of the sun as he charged the death eaters. Heedless of the curses flying towards him he attacked the death eaters and blinded by the loss of the sister of his heart he fought with a vengeance. Ron fought beside him, lost in the same rage at the loss of his love.

They had been fighting for a while as suddenly the fighting ceased. The dark lord had come.

Harry turned around and looked at his enemy, the one who robbed him of his childhood, his parents, his family, his friends and his life. He looked towards the one he was supposed to destroy. Rage filled him. This was the person, no monster who killed hundreds of people, the monster who destroyed thousands of lives, if not more. Their whole world was falling apart and just because of one person who believed he was better than every one else.

Both Harry and Voldemort looked at each other for a moment.

Just a second, nothing more and nothing less, before Harry fired a cutting curse at the darkest lord perhaps ever known in this world. Voldemort ducked the curse and fired a cruciatus curse. Harry spent from running and fighting wasn't fast enough and got hit with the brunt of the spell. His nerve endings were on fire and it felt like is bones were being broken and healed and broken again. It felt like someone was ripping his body in two. Until finally it ended. Harry coughed up some blood, he hadn't even noticed he had been screaming his throat raw.

Voldemort came to stand near his head and looked down on him. "Are you afraid little Harry, you should be, because you're death is staring you in the eyes" he taunted. Harry looked towards Ron who had been captured by a death eater who he thought was Lucius Malfoy.

Ron's eyes looked pained, he looked like all the fight had left him. And still there was this little spark of underlying rage in his eyes. Harry turned his head back towards his enemy.

"At least I do not fear death" he said as calmly as one would order a cup of coffee. Voldemort's face grimaced in rage and he shot another cruciatus curse at Harry. But Harry had seen this one coming and rolled out of the way. It hit the ground were he moments before had been laying.

With his last strength he heaved himself up and started chanting a spell he and Hermione had been working on for the last months. At first it was intelligible to any except Ron who understood what Harry was doing. His face became a ghostly pale, and he cried for Harry to stop. But Harry didn't, he couldn't, once the spell was started he couldn't stop.

Ron knew that once Harry had finished the spell he would probably never see his friend again. Not even in the afterlife. The spell required a sacrifice, a participant who was willing to face the same judgment as the one the spell was intended for. Ron knew there was nothing he could do for his friend now, But he did know that he could at least make sure that Harry got the time to finish it.

Ron pulled himself loose from the grip Lucius Malfoy had on him, and elbowed him in the face. He heard the satisfying crunch of the bones in Malfoy's nose of breaking. Without looking he gave a kick to the side and hit a unsuspecting death eater standing beside him.

At the same time Voldemort was distracted by Ron's little escapade Harry had reached the crescendo of his spell. He screamed "thy memories that lost in pain will be yours to regain, for all that's lost but not forgotten you will pay till eternity" in to the now dark night air.

Wind started to swirl around him and Voldemort. The ground shook, and there were holes starting to form in the ground. It started raining, and still the wind held them captive. A lighting bolt lit up the forest clearing they where in and hit the ground. A few death eaters were wounded or killed by it. All lost their hearing for at least a moment. Harry looked towards Ron who had been heavily wounded when he tried to buy Harry some time.

"It was an honor to fight beside you" Harry said even though he knew Ron could not hear him trough the noise of the wind and the commotion around them. But Ron had understood his brother anyway and nodded. "It is an honor to die beside you" He said to Harry and even though Harry also could not hear him he too understood and nodded back.

A fire had started , where the lighting had hit and unnoticed by anyone the four elements had gathered. Earth and water had joined the wind in circling around Harry and his enemy. Harry screamed and Voldemort screamed too as fire joined the circle around their bodies.

Harry felt his own magic joining in with the elements around him. He was in pain, his screams had long since became soundless and darkness was creeping in his vision. Until at last Harry James Potter closed his eyes to the world and disappeared never to be seen again by any that had known him until the end of the ages of the world.

Ron looked at the places his best friend and brother of more than 8 years and the enemy of is brother had been just moments before. He knew he would never see his brother again, just like he knew Voldemort would never walk this plain of living again. There was no way that he would be judged and not found lacking. He looked with his last strength around the clearing and saw that most of the death eaters had fled, those that were still there were either dead or dying, like him.

Ron looked one last time to the place Harry had disappeared, one last time to stars he was not sure he would ever see again. With is vision turning black he looked towards his love, and with that Ronald Billius Weasly closed his eyes to leave the land of the living and join his beloved in death.

* * *

Harry woke up, something he had not mere moments ago believed to ever be doing again. He was lying on the ground. As he stood up he noticed there was no pain at this movement and that his battle robes had disappeared leaving him clothed in white pants an a white tunic. 'Someone must love white' he thought. A rustling of sound made him turn around, but he felt not threatened. 14 beings stood before him. And even though he had never heard of them he knew who they were.

In the middle stood Manwë, the king, lord of air, wind and clouds. At his right side stood his wife, Queen of the Stars. At Manwë's left side stood his chief advisor Mandos, the judge of the Dead. Beside him stood Aulë, who is lord over the matter that composes Arda and a master of all the crafts that shape it. Next to him stood Oromë, The Huntsman of the Valar. Ulmo, Lord of Waters who was the chief architect of Arda came after him. Beside the Lord of waters stood Lórien the Master of Visions and Dreams and after him came Tulkas the Champion of Valinor.

At Varda's or as she was called by the Elves Elbereth's right side stood first Vairë the Weaver of the stories of the world and wife of Mandos. Second came Yavanna who was called the Giver of Fruits and spouse to Aulë. Third came Vána called the Ever-young, wife of Oromë. Beside her stood Nienna the Lady of Mercy who weeps constantly. Next came Estë, the Gentle and the healer of hurts and of weariness spouse to Lórien. And last came Nessa, the Dancer who's husband was Tulkas.

"Come forth" Manwë said to him, "and be judged."

Harry took two steps forward before his life started to flash before him.

_Green light raced towards him as little Harry cried for his mother._

_Little Harry cowered before his uncle as a fist started flying towards him._

_Harry fighting with Quirrel, Harry fighting with the basilisk, Harry holding Sirius at wand point, Harry hugging Sirius, Sirius falling trough the veil, Harry shouting the cruciatus curse and Bellatrix laughing at him because he did not have enough hate. Harry fighting with Voldemort, The Triwizard Tournament, Ron and Hermione, his brother and sister, the good times and the bad times, more scenes came flying past his minds eye. Until finally his last fight with Voldemort en the spell that landed him here. _

"You have been found worthy, child" Varda spoke to him. "A great warrior have you become" Oromë said. "And great pain have you suffered" Nienna added. Mandos stepped forth, he looked Harry in the eyes and said "You said a spell that was never meant to be spoken" Harry looked fearfully yet determined at him. "And yet it had to be done" he answered him. Mandos looked at him and it took a long while ere he spoke again. "Never again shall you walk as the mortal you once where, eternity you have asked for your enemy, so shall you too get eternity ".

Mandos left his place in front of Harry and it was taken by Estë, wife of Lórien. "Indeed, much have you suffered, yet a second chance shall you be given". As Mandos had done so now left Estë her place before Harry.

Alone Harry now stood before these 14 powerful beings, as Varda took the word. "A new beginning will start for the one who was once known as Harry James, from this day forward you shall be known as Elenion, Son of stars"

The last words he heard before his vision once again turned black where the words of Manwë "May we meet again Son of Destiny"

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it.

I'm Dutch so obviously my mother tongue is not English. And since word spell-check can only do so much I'm looking for a beta, so if anyone wants to volunteer let me know. Thanks.

Okay it took a hell of al lot of time to finally get this one up but i did it. Yeej. Anyway I will try to get the next one up fast but don't expect it al that fast.


	2. Chapter 2 A whole world of difference

Heey people,

Wow, I gotta say I did not expect such a reaction, I mean 15 reviews (And really nice ones to), not to mention how many people put my story on c2's, favourites and alerts. I'm completely baffled and of course very flattered.

First of nope the story isn't going to be slash, if there's going to be a pairing it isn't going to be for a while considering Harry has a bit of growing up to do:) you'll see.

Secondly there is a hint in this chapter as to _when_ Harry was was dropped, see if anyone can figure it out:P If you can't don't worry explanation is on the end of the chapter.

Now without further ado I present to you....

* * *

Chapter 2: A whole world of difference

When Harry woke again he felt strange. He wasn't in pain. No, even the pain from the cruciatus curse he had received from Voldemort was gone. But he still felt strange, as if something wasn't the same as it had been.

He looked around him and found himself right back into a forest clearing. Luckily a whole different forest clearing then the one he initially came from. As he looked around he noticed that he saw everything much sharper. At first he thought it was just because of the spell Hermione had found for him to fix his eyesight, but as he looked closer he noticed that he could not just see the leaves on the trees clearly, he could even see the veins on the leaves.

Standing up, he wobbled around a bit, and as he took in the distance to the ground he promptly fell over again. Either the ground had risen or he had shrunk. "Well fuck me" Harry said out loud as he looked closer at his body. His hands had shrunk as had his feet, in short everything had shrunk, Except his hair which now reached just past his shoulders.

As he tried to brush his hair behind his ears he noticed that his ears were different. They had points! Harry tugged at them trying to see if the would come loose like the ears he had seen children wear on Halloween. Try as he might he could not get them loose. The only thing he got from it was red and sore ears.

'If Hermione could see them she would probably say that maybe different ears would help me listen better'. He thought sadly as he thought of his best friend. Thought of his sister turned to his brother Ron. As tears sprung to his eyes he wondered if Ron was dead or if he maybe had survived. 'No Ron was dying' he thought. "I hope you and Hermione are together now, Ron" he said aloud to he sky. "I really hope so, you both deserve peace" he whispered to himself.

If anyone had been able to see him, they would have been heartbroken to see such a lost expression on a face that resembled a five year old. But nobody was around to see him, Harry pushed back his tears and looked determined around him.

His eyes fell on a pack that lay next to the spot he initially had woken from. Next to the pack lay the sword of Gryffindor in its scabbard. His invisibility cloak lay neatly folded on the pack. "That's not possible" he said as he walked slowly to the pack on which his father's cloak laid. "It's not possible" he repeated again. As tears once again sprung to his eyes he reverently picked up the cloak and held it to his chest.

He thought he had lost it when they had to flee from a death eater attack on 12 Grimmauld place, better known as the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. When they found they were being attacked there had been no time to even put on shoes let alone find his cloak. He stroked the soft material as he thanked his lucky stars that it had somehow survived the subsequent burning of his Godfathers ancestral home.

He carefully laid the cloak down of the forest floor. He turned around to look trough the pack. Opening it he noticed that there was another set of the clothes. Looking closer at himself he saw the clothes were almost exact the same as the ones he was wearing now. Inside there was a pair of brown pants which he for some reason knew were called breaches. A forest green tunic with a light green undertunic. The same as he was wearing right at this moment. He was wearing brown knee high boots although he noticed that of them there wasn't a second pair in the pack.

As he took the clothes out of the pack he saw that there was for at least a week of food in it. There was dried fruit and meat and some kind of bread, that looked like a thin cake wrapped in leaves. I looked similar to hardtack, a biscuit that was used during long sea voyages and military campaigns as a primary foodstuff. That bread was little more than flour, water and salt which had been baked hard and would keep for months as long as it was kept dry. Ha he knew that listening in on Dudley watching T.V. In his history-is-exciting-phase would do him some good. As he tried a little peace of it he noticed that it tasted a whole lot better than he had imagined hardtack to taste.

A knife was also present in his pack. It shone beautifully in the morning sun. Decorated by a delicate leave pattern. Harry tried the knife out, to see how it felt in his hands. The knife had a good grip, so he could handle it perfectly even with his small hands. He took another closer look at it and saw that there were words inscripted in the blade. At least he thought they were words considering he could not understand anything of it.

"Hey, where's my wand?" Harry asked himself. Starting to panic he turned the pack up side down and shook, everything fell out except his wand. His wand wasn't in the pack. Searching himself he came to the conclusion that his wand just wasn't there. He lost it. Sighing to himself he decided that there wasn't much he could do about it, and would ponder it later, At least he could do a few spells wandlessly if it ever came to it.

Besides a normal cloak and a few odds and ends there wasn't much more in the pack so he put his father's cloak in the pack, put on the other cloak, his pack and strapped his sword and the knife to his hips.

Momentarily forgetting he was the size of a five year old he took a few steps, fell flat on his face and decided that it might be better if his sword was strapped to his back. Now finally ready to go he looked around as if searching for a sign which way to go.

With no such sign coming forward he randomly chose to head north.

* * *

Harry had been walking for a while when he noticed that he started to become tired, searching for a good spot to rest he found a nice tree that had roots sticking out on which he could comfortingly sit.

Laying is pack down, he looked through it and searched for one of the "hardtack" look-alikes. Finding them and a water skin which he had previously overlooked he made himself comfortable and munched happily on his food.

After being well fed for perhaps the first time in weeks he wrapped himself in the cloak and tried to rest for a bit.

A yell had woken him. Or better to say a roar had woken him. Grabbing his stuff and cursing under his breath he climbed the tree he moments ago had been sleeping on. He settled himself on some branches high enough so no one could see him from the ground and yet low enough he could still see what happened there.

He didn't have to wait long for the commotion to reach "his" tree.

From his place in the tree he could see people fighting with black monsters. That was the only thing Harry could describe them as. They were broad, flat-nosed, sallow-skinned, with wide mouths and slant eyes. Fear gripped him even though he could not completely understand why. He had faced werewolves, vampires and other dark creatures of Voldemort's armies before. And yet these beings filled him with fear. Come to think of it he felt fear at thinking of them to. 'What the hell is wrong with me?'

As he looked towards the fighting he could see that even though the monsters had been with more numbers than the humans, the humans where clearly winning. This made his fear abate a bit. Climbing a bit lower and leaving his stuff on the branch above him he tried to get a better look at what was going on.

He looked at the humans fighting and saw that the where different than the soldiers he knew. They weren't wearing robes and fighting with magic, but neither were thy wearing the standard military uniforms Harry would have recognised from the few times he had a chance to peek at the television in his younger years. They also weren't fighting with guns and such things they would have been doing.

No, instead they were fighting with swords, knives and he even saw a few that were shooting bows.

Coming to the conclusion that these were either crazy people, even though he didn't think so with the monsters there. Or that he had landed in a different time, maybe even a different dimension or world. He climbed back onto the branch he had left his stuff on.

He was just about to shoulder his pack and make is way to the next tree so that he could get far away from the fighting when fate struck once again and ruined Harry's plans.

He slipped, and fell smack dab in the middle of the last fighting going on.

Groaning in pain, Harry rolled away from whoever he had landed on and sprung to his feet.

Drawing his sword, which considering Harry now had the state of a five year-old was quite a feet. The monsters left looked at him and laughed, at least that was what Harry thought they were doing, as he listened to the rasping, growl like sounds they were making.

As Harry was identifying the sound the monsters were making, the humans had overcome their shock of a child falling into their midst and attacked the monsters once again. Within a few moments the fighting was over.

Harry now looked towards the humans to see if they were a treat to him, but the humans calmly wiped their blades or other weapons and put them away. The archers went looking for the arrows that were still salvageable while what Harry presumed to be the leader came towards him.

* * *

They had been tracking a band of Orcs for nearly half a day when they had finally caught up with them.

The foul beasts had outnumbered them but so far they had not lost any men. His men were good, they were trained well and he was proud of them.

Argonui son of Arathorn was as surprised as any of his men and his enemies as a child fell from the trees in the middle of last skirmish. He was just as surprised when he saw said child draw a sword and even more surprised when the child that looked as if he had not even seen six summers did not fall over with the weight of the sword Argonui knew must have been heavy.

Overcoming his surprise he attacked the last orcs and felt his men beside him doing the same. Swiftly dealing with the last of the them Argonui wiped his sword on a piece of cloth he kept for that purpose and put it away.

He signed his men to stay where the were as to not scare the child. Said child still had the sword out and it was now pointing at him.

Argonui slowly walked over to the child and sat on his haunches a few feet away from the it.

"What is your name young one?" he asked, but the child only looked confused. Realising he had spoken Elvish he tried again in Westron. But to no avail the child still looked confused. The only thing Argonui had gained by it was that the child had lowered his sword.

* * *

'What the hell is he asking' Harry thought as he tried to figure out what these people might want from him.

As the man asked him something again Harry guessed he was not going to hurt him, so he lowered his sword even though he did not put it away. He looked at the man and to the others who were staying a bit away from them and took in their appearances. They looked a bit like the medieval hunters he imagined would look like. They were tall, with dark hair and grey eyes. And they were clothed in brown and green clothing that looked dark and faded. Al were carrying weapons. And all were male.

He looked at the man in front of him again. As Harry had been studying the people in the clearing so had they been studying him.

"Where are we, and who are you?" Harry decided to ask a question of his own, even though he logically knew they would not be able to understand him.

Argonui did not understand what the young one had asked him. He slowly stood up en walked to his rangers.

"Have any of you understood what the young one has asked?" Most of the rangers shook their heads while a few muttered that they hadn't. Turning back to the child he held his fist to his breast, bowed and than pointed to himself while clearly saying "Argonui". Argonui them pointed to the child and looked at him questioning.

Having understood what the man was trying to do Harry repeated the man's name and than pointed to himself while saying "Elenion". Harry had decided in a spur of the moment to use the name the Vala Varda had given him. Listening to the man speak had given him the impression that Elenion would be better received than Harry. Besides the name Harry had till now mostly just brought him pain. Maybe with a new name he could also lose the pain attached to the name Harry.

Argonui once again looked back to his men. The child, no Elenion did not understand a word of either Westron or Elvish yet he had an Elvish name. Deciding to try and get control of the situation Argonui slowly walked back to Elenion and let his arms hang loosely at his side as to convey he meant him no harm. Elenion, Argonui noticed was looking at him with a guarded expression. "What shall we do with child? We cannot leave him here." The chieftain asked his men. They looked at each other while one of them spoke "We shall take him with us and then bring him to one of the nearest settlements, the people might know who he is." "While I doubt for a reason I do not know, that they will know him. I think that, that is our best course of action." Argonui said turning around to go to the child again.

Stopping a few feet away from the child Argonui once again sat on his haunches in front of him. Al the while being followed by little Elenion's eyes. "Will you come with us little one?" he asked, but the expression on the child's face told him he had not understood. "Elenion" Argonui pointed towards him. "Come with" he made the universal sigh of following by moving his hand from behind the back of his head to the front. "Argonui" he pointed towards himself "My men" he spoke while pointing towards them. To his great satisfaction the child understood even if he still looked wary.

Harry understood that the man, Argonui wanted him to come with them, and even though he did not completely trust them, they had made no move to hurt him. They had fought the black monsters with a ferocity but had shown only kindness towards him.

Deciding he might as well risk it he nodded to the man. And took the outstretched hand.

As Elenion was walking with Argonui towards his men he suddenly tore himself loose and ran towards his tree. Climbing up the tree as fast as he could he grabbed is pack, that had miraculously not fallen down with him, and almost fell back down again. Carefully keeping his balance and he climbed back down only this time more slowly.

Clutching his pack like a lifeline he walked back towards Argonui and his men.

"I had thought you ran away child" Argonui spoke to him. His face looked a mixture of worry and relief. But at seeing Elenion coming back to them his relief grew with each step the little one took. The chieftain did not know why he felt so strongly about this child, but decided that time would tell.

Elenion smiled at him. He did not know exactly what the man had said, but guessed that he must have thought that he was running. 'Maybe running like the hounds of hell are on my tail wasn't my brightest idea' he blushed a little. 'Then again I didn't want to forget my stuff'. On a whim he grasped the older man's hand and smiled his little smile at him.

Twenty minutes later they were packed and of to who knows where, Elenion certainly didn't.

* * *

Wheehee chapter 2 is done.

For those of you who are wondering the story starts in TA 2852 that's about 38 years before bilbo was born and about 79 years before aragorn's birth. Elenion will be 98 by that time. It's 166 years before the fellowship leaves Rivendell.

If you're wondering why the rangers trust him so quickly, 1 they don't, 2 he looks five years old ( and lets face it, little Harry can't be anything but adoring):P and 3 the valar are a bit meddling, there not playing with the people like on a chessboard but a few hints here and there in the right direction isn't below them.

Reviews are of course very much appreciated and don't be afraid to tell me if you think something is of, or I made a huge mistake. I'm human I make mistakes, but if someone doesn't point them out to me I'll never know.

Thanks for reading. Yanna


	3. Chapter 3 The road to understanding

First of I have to say I did not mean to not update literally for four years but as everybody here probably knows life intervenes and I have just not been able or interested to spend time in this story even though it is always in the back of my mind. Still I want to thank everyone who thought my writing good enough to favorite my story or put it on their alert list. And especially to those who reviewed cause eventually those are the ones who made me get back to this story so thank you and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Chapter 3: The road to understanding

As nightfall came Elenion was completely exhausted. The last two hours he had done nothing but stumble after the rangers.

He may not have any physical wounds any more, but the magic he had done and even the transference to this new world had left him exhausted. Not to mention his body was not fully grown any more, which left him not being able to handle the long hours of walking that the rangers did.

Argonui and even many of his men had offered to carry him. But Elenion had refused, he was nineteen years old dammit. But even though his mind might have been, his body was not and Elenion refused to see this.

As Argonui 's men made camp Elenion curled up on a nearby tree and promptly fell asleep.

Hithlain looked at his chieftain. "The lad is exhausted Argonui, like this he will not even make it to Tharbad never mind to one of our settlements in west Eriador or even to our home south of Imladris".

"I know this dear friend, I know" Argonui answered him. "But neither can I nor any of us force the child to be carried if it is against his wishes". "I agree with you Argonui but something must be done, for both the child's health and our speed." Argonui looked to his friend and then to Elenion and answered "And something will be done, I just do not know what yet" Hithlain snorted at that and walked away to tend to his duties.

Argonui looked over to little Elenion who was tossing and turning in his sleep. "Where do you come from and what happened to you little one? " He whispered. The chieftain shook his head such thoughts could be pondered later, for now he had his own work to do.

* * *

As Elenion woke it was to the smell of something cooking. His stomach reminded him that he had not eaten since at least midday. One cannot feed a sleeping person and the Rangers had deemed him getting his sleep more important at the moment than him getting fed. It was night now and the stars shone brightly on him.

Carefully moving from his position on the tree, he removed the blanket he was sure had not been there when he fell asleep. Smiling softly he folded the blanket and looked over at the fire where Argonui and his men where sitting.

Hithlain noticed the little one had woken. "Argonui the lad is awake". Argonui looked up at him and then towards the tree where Elenion had been asleep. "So he is" he said quietly before speaking louder "Come sit with us little one".

Elenion cocked his head, 'What the hell is he saying' Elenion tried to convey his confusion by blinking at Argonui until said man made a gesture at him motioning him closer. Elenion slowly walked till he was standing next to the Ranger. When Argonui again made a gesture, this time signalling for him to sit Elenion understood him immediately .

Sitting down Elenion's stomach made itself known again. There was a rumble of laughter from the men around the fire before a bowl of food appeared in his vision. Elenion took the food and gave the man who's hand was still attached to the bowl a small smile. The man let go of the bowl and crouched in front of him.

"I am called Haldor little one" The man said to him. Before pointing towards himself and repeating his name. Elenion dutifully repeated it again before saying his own name. The man smiled at him and stood up to walk away.

Harry looked at his food and started eating slowly. His mind not on the food, but on other things. 'Ron would've gobbled the food up, it tastes real good'. This little thought on his brother stopped Elenion right in his tracks. Not having the time to really think on all that happened between dying, generally being lost and getting picked up by medieval soldiers, wanderers, whatever he had not thought of his brother and sister since he had arrived and even that had been very little.

Not wanting to dwell on them and possibly loosing what was left of his composure he pushed all thoughts of them away. Ignoring the little voice that sounded very much like Hermione who told him that ignoring your feelings isn't going to make them go away, and that it is unhealthy to do so he turned towards the man sitting next to him.

'I might as well learn something if I'm going to be here for a while'. He pulled on the man's cloak to get his attention. As Argonui turned towards him Elenion pointed at the fire. "Fire" he told the man clearly. Knowing that the man did not understand his language but would maybe understand what he wanted to know.

He was wrong Argonui did not understand. So Elenion pointed towards the fire again clearly saying "Fire" before pointing to a tree saying "Tree". This time the chieftain did understand. He pointed to the fire and said clearly "Naur". Elenion dutifully repeated him and Argonui pointed towards a tree. "Galadh" he said. Elenion mimicked him pointing towards the fire and saying "Naur" before pointing towards another tree and saying "Galadh"

"Very good" Argonui praised him. He pointed towards the tree again saying the word galadh again before swinging his arm around him and saying indicating all the trees, the forest around him saying "Taur". They kept this up for a little while before Elenion got tired again.

Argonui motioned for the little one to come with him. Picking up a bedroll he spread it on the ground and told Elenion to go to sleep. Elenion repeated the word fuume as Argonui mimicked sleeping. Nodding towards the man Elenion slipped his boots of and climbed into the bedroll. He looked at the stars again one last time before falling into a restful sleep.

* * *

Morning came swiftly, too fast for Elenion's liking. He was still tired from yesterday's long walk. Looking blearily around him he noticed that camp was almost packed. Haldor again brought him some dried fruits and bread to eat. Before they got on their way again.

After stumbling to many times to count and nearly falling asleep while walking even more times Argonui decided enough was enough and promptly picked the little child up. Elenion tried protesting he really did but he was so tired and his eyes closed on his own account.

Waking up while being carried Elenion decided wasn't even that bad. Okay there was a bit of a case of vertigo but on the whole he felt safe, protected and that was something he had not really felt al that much in his life.

Maybe when he was a little baby his mother and father had loved him. But sadly the only thing he remembered of them was the way they died much thanks to the dementors. Sighing a little Elenion thought he might as well take advantage of it and snuggled a little closer and tried to go to sleep again.

Argonui had noticed that the little one had awakened. He said nothing but waited on what the little one would do. He smiled a little when Elenion did nothing and his smile became bigger when the little one snuggled closer.

Hearing sniggering from his side he looked towards Hithlain. "The lad has you wrapped around his finger already if my eyes do not deceive me friend". Hithlain told him. "Aye that he has old friend, that he has". Argonui told him as he carded his fingers trough the little ones unruly hair.

Suddenly he stopped and looked at his friend with wide eyes. Hithlain noticed this and asked him what was wrong.

"His ears Hithlain, his ears, they are leaf shaped. Like the elves. He is an elfling. Elenion is an elfling." At his friends exclamation Hithlain came towards them and moved the sleeping lad's hear away. Indeed the ears where not rounded like those of the race of men. But delicate and pointed like those of the elves.

"An elfling! How this is not possible there has not been an elfling born since the lady Arwen, daugher of lord Elrond" exclaimed the chieftain again.

"You are right Argonui. We must wake him" Argonui nodded "We rest here until this matter is resolved or we at least have some answers" he told his men. They took advantage of this fact and laid down their packs.

Argonui turned back towards the little one. "Elenion wake, you must wake child. We have some questions." Elenion grumbled a little but obediently opened his eyes.

Looking at Argonui he noticed the man was tense and so was the other man Hitlain. His first instinct was to run and that is what he did. He jumped out of Argonui's arms which was only possible because the man had certainly not been expecting that. Elenion raced up the nearest tree and perched precariously on one of the branches.

Al attention had been on him from the moment he moved out of the chieftains arms. Hithlain motioned the alarmed rangers to stay where they were and followed Argonui who was already walking towards the tree where Elenion was in.

Elenion on his part was thinking what he could have done wrong. Years of living with the Dursley's automatically making him assume it was something he did.

Argonui stopped at the base of the tree and looked up into the eyes of the little elfling. "Little one please come down, we mean you no harm." He tried but Elenion just looked at him. Hoping to convey his care for the little one he smiled a soft smile at him and tried again.

Elenion moved a little lower on the tree but did not come down completely. At seeing the joy in the eyes of both men that he was at least coming down a little Elenion mind started working. "They are happy that I'm coming down, does that mean that I didn't do something wrong? That they won't hurt me? Can they be trusted?'. 'Oh Mione where's you're logic now?'.

Hoping that his legendary luck would hold true he decided to risk it and climbed slowly back to the ground.

Coming first eye to knee and after a second eye to eye with Argonui he looked down. But Argonui put his fingers under his chin and lifted his head back up again.

Argonui smiled at Elenion. He slowly reached towards the lad to pick him up. Elenion looked uncomfortable but let him. The three of then walked back towards the rangers and sat down with them.

Arador held the elfling in his lap as he pondered how to get answers to his questions.

"Elenion look" he showed the child his rounded ear. "Edain" he said as he pointed first towards himself and then towards his men. He pushed Elenion's hair behind his leaf shaped ear and pointed toward it while clearly saying "Eldar".

Elenion thought about it for a while adorably scrunching his face up en making the rangers who could see him smile. 'He's saying that I'm different, that I do understand. But what's the deal with it, their not hostile towards me so it's got nothing to do with race then what?'.

As Argonui saw that he had Elenion's attention again he pointed towards him and said "Eledhhén" While making a motion of rocking a child. Seeing that Elenion understood Hithlain took over.

He walked to the middle of their circle and asked Fealon to join him. He pointed to Fealon and said "Eledhhén" before pointing at himself saying "Edhel" He looked towards Elenion to see if he still understood. He did.

Hithlain stood protective over Fealon and shielded him. He told Fealon to try to walk away, and then stopped him. He mimicked for Elenion's benefit that the child Fealon played was not allowed to leave.

Elenion understood, these Edhel were very, very protective of their children and would never allow one to wander far enough away to get lost so they were all very surprised to find out it was an Edhel child or Eledhhén as they called him they had found wandering in the forest.

As both Hithlain and Fealon sat down again Argonui once again took over. "Elenion" he said while pointing at him, then he pointed towards the forest around them "Taur" then he looked questioningly at Elenion.

Elenion understood the question Argonui wanted to know how he got in the forest. But how was he supposed to answer _that_. He could hardly tell them that he had died and was send here by higher beings. No, Elenion didn't think that would go over al that well.

So he just shrugged, pretending he didn't know.

Argonui sighed as he turned to Hithlain. "The lad does not know how he came to be here". Hithlain looked at Elenion with piercing eyes. "He does not know, or does not wish to tell. Both ways do not bring us much further."

"Why do you not ask him about his parents, I can not imagine they would leave a child here alone."

Haldor suggested. "That I can not imagine either, very well I will ask him." Argonui mimicked a father and a mother, then looked questioningly at Elenion again.

At first Elenion just shrugged, but then he closed his eyes, folded his hands across his chest and became very still. He didn't think it would go over al that well if he drew his finger across his neck, so he just motioned they were laid to rest.

Hithlain looked towards the men "His parents are dead, that may give us an explanation as to way this little one is all alone here, that still does not tell us why we have not heard of an elfling born before."

"I do not think we will know the answer to that particular question until we arrive in Imladris". Argonui told his men.

"Argonui, what must we do with an elfling, we can not simply take him. The elves must be told." Haldor said to him.

"And they will, we will discuss this later. But for now we must move on if we want to make some headway before night falls".

The rangers packed their stuff together while their chieftain took the elfling once again in his arms. Together they left the clearing back on their way to civilisation.

* * *

Later that night after the rangers once again made camp. They sat around the fire while Elenion slept.

"Should we not take him to Imladris, Argonui" Hithlain asked. "For surely the elves would have been looking for a little one, would they not?" "If they knew about Elenion then yes the elves will be looking for him" Argonui answered him. "You doubt this then" Haldor asked. Arador looked first at Hithlain and than at Haldor before he answered "Yes I doubt they will be looking for him, because I do not think they even know the little one exists".

The men looked towards the sleeping bundle across the fire. "Why do you think that" Fealon one of the younger rangers asked. "Because we have been in Imladris just a scant few months ago. If there had been an elfling born we would have known. They may guard there young like a mother wolf guards hers but they would not have concealed him. Not from us".

"You may be right Argonui, but that does not tell us what we must do with the little one". Hithlain told him. "We will send word to Imladris of our find, but we will not take him there yet". Argonui told the men before being interrupted by Fealon "But why not surely an elfling belongs with his kin".

"That he does young Fealon, but you forget that by the time we make it to Tharbad winter will have fallen, and we can not travel with a child in winter, even in early winter. Nay it is to dangerous for a little one, we can not risk his health and life that way."

"I did not think of that lord Argonui" "It matters not Fealon, it is my hope that when spring arrives we can reunite Elenion with his kin." Argonui told his men before telling them to go to sleep. Tomorrow would arrive bright and early.

Hithlain took first watch with Belegor, one of the oldest ones with them. None had noticed that Elenion had not been asleep.

Not having understood much beyond Imladris, Eledhhén and Edhel he decided the conversation had probably been about him, but about what exactly he didn't know. For once in his life trusting that they meant no harm he closed his eyes, maybe tomorrow would bring more answers.

Morning came, as it had the days before this one, way to early. After a quick breakfast and a short language lesson the rangers and the little elfling were once again on their way to Tharbad. Not that Elenion knew this, having not even a clue as to what this world was called let alone it's city's. But on their way they were.

* * *

Several days went along this vein, they walked, made camp and Elenion learned the language faster than he thought possible, okay so he could make 2 to 4 word sentences, but considering he thought he was doing fine.

"Where go?" Elenion asked Haldor on whose shoulders he had been sitting for the better part of an hour as the rangers travelled. "What do you mean little one?" Haldor answered him.

"Elenion, Haldor, Argonui, Hithlain, where go? Elenion tried again. Haldor looked to Argonui silently asking for permission to tell the little elfling. We go to Tharbad little one, where our families reside".

Elenion scrunched his nose "Tharbad, city?" he asked. Belegor who until now had been walking silently beside them, turned his old eyes to the small child. "Aye, lad city". Turning his emerald eyes to those of the eldest in their group. Elenion asked "families? What is?" Belegor pondered the question for a second. "family is mother, father, children".

At that Elenion turned his eyes to down looking at the top of Haldor's head before turning his sad eyes back to Belegor. "Elenion no families".

Argonui took the sad child from belegor's shoulders, and positioned him in his arms. The little ones arms automatically came to encircle his neck and his head rested on the large man's chest.

"For now you will stay with us little one, and when the spring arrives we will take you to Imladris where you're kin resides".

* * *

I'm sure most of you noticed Harry/ Elenion closes his eyes when sleeping. This is intentional it's such a habit to do this that he does this automatically, gradually this will change. I don't know if you will notice it in the future but just so you know.

Also you may have noticed that harry is reverting a bit to a young child, keep in mind that the valar made him young in body but to an elf nineteen _is _young so he is reverting to what an elfling of that age should be. It's more prominent in this chapter but you can see it a bit in chaper 2 too. Don't worry he will still be harry with al his burdens and his attitude.

Eledhhén: Okay I tried literally everything to find the translation of elfling. No such luck so I put a word for elf and child together so elfchild and you get eledhhén. Yeey me:P


End file.
